


Crooning Earth

by ChainsAroundWings (AlzeahXei)



Series: Trees That Grow [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Danny Mahealani, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Socially Accepted Parent/Child Incest, Socially Accepted Underage Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzeahXei/pseuds/ChainsAroundWings
Summary: Stupid Jackson and his stupid dares. He isn't the one facing the sheriff now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a fictional world, any police procedures are made up too. Try to bear with it. Skip it. Or read through with clenched teeth and end up with sore jaw. Your choice.

John was back from his patrol when Deputy Strauss clapped him on the shoulder, a bright grin stretching his cheeks apart.

“Remember the little mouse that dug a hole into our system?” The beta asked with a brush of lips over the sheriff’s ear.

“You mean the rookie hacker that didn’t got away quick enough before Clarke locked on their position?”

“Yup!” Strauss was rocking his groin gently on firm thigh, but sighed and stopped when a hand gripped him firmly on the hips. “It’s Daniel Mahealani.”

John frowned, trying to place the familiar name. “Whittemore’s firm partner?”

“That’s his dad,” Strauss joked. “He’s Stiles’ classmate. Don’t traumatize him. Yet.” Cackling as he ducked away from the playful swat aiming at his head.

John rolled his eyes and proceeded to his office. Fingers on the doorknob, he took a subtle sniff and cringed at the distressed omega scent wafting from behind closed door. John rolled his shoulders, reminding himself that he should play the part of sheriff first before alpha, no matter how much he would want to comfort the omega behind this door.

The scent was much heavier inside, clinging to all manner of furniture and air, let alone the tan boy squirming nervously on his seat, jumping when the door open and face a shade paler when he spotted the sheriff.

Since he has Hawaiian heritage, dark hair and brown skin came along with his birth, as well as beauty all omega possessed. Fidgeting limbs told John that the boy was still growing, learning to get use to his new body (it’s an amusing effort in the Stilinski household daily, now, as well as deathly to any glassware). John had no doubt the boy would come out of his puberty with the ability to entice any alpha to mate him.

Taking the seat behind his desk, John’s fingers stapled together and he leaned forward an inch, catching Daniel’s gaze. The boy stunk of fear, but at least he’s staring straight into the sheriff’s eyes with stiff, squared shoulders.

“Daniel? Mahealani?”

Daniel bit his lower lips before squeaking out, “Y-You can call me Danny.” At thirteen, his voice has yet to fully mature. And then as if his subconscious reminded him, he hurriedly added, “Sir.”

The corner of John’s lips twitched, and he didn’t bother to correct Daniel yet. “Danny, I assumed you’re aware why you’re sitting in my office?”

Daniel blushed and dipped his chin, eyes fixed on his lap. He nibbled the inside of his cheek before staring at John from under his lashes. “I hacked into the department’s system.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes, yes you did.” John leaned back into his seat. “And you realize what you did was highly illegal, and will expose confidential police records to experienced cyber criminals if they find out the door you opened, intentional or not.”

“I closed it back!” Daniel cried, eyes shining desperately for the sheriff to believe him. “That’s why I was delayed and your deputy caught me. I swear I didn’t mean trouble for any of you, sir.” He squirmed in his seat again, cherry blush high on his cheeks. John wondered if the blush spread to his chest like Stiles do. “Please don’t tell my parents sir?”

“You’re a minor, Danny. In actual procedure your parent are required to be next to you in my office as we go through your offence.”

“No!” Even Daniel was stunned by his own outburst, but he regained himself after a few heartbeats. “Please, please don’t tell my parents sir. I don’t want to bother them.” His tongue ran over dried lip and sucked on it. “I,I can…does offering you a blowjob count as bribery?”

John chuckled wryly. “Yes, yes it does. And before you offer, no. Thank you, but no.” A brow arched. “Why don’t you tell me why you did it instead.”

Daniel dropped his gaze to his wringing fingers, ears crimson. “It, it was a dare. From a friend. Sir.” He snapped back up the second laughter burst out of John, eyes wide as saucer at the unexpected reaction from the adult that was supposed to be reprimanding him.

John snorted into his knuckles as the baffled look staring back at him. “Do you know who my son is?”

“You’re Stiles’ dad…” The reply trailed into an unsure tone, uncertain if he had given the correct answer.

John grinned sunnily. “I’m sure you’d been victim to a few of Stiles and Scott’s dare? Hell, I’m sure half the school had been their collateral damage to their pranks.”

The boy’s eyes widened in recognition, and then his face scrunched in ire at whatever memory train that passed, and finally nodded in resigned. “Yes.”

John casually rolled his eyes. “Adolescents.” He straightened his spine and Daniel’s shoulders were in firm lines, but less tense. “So, since we now acknowledged that this is merely a playful dare gone wrong, and your first offence, you won’t be charged or have your name in the records. Consider this your last warning, son.”

“Thank you sir.” Daniel said gratefully, finally allowing a small smile to don pink lips.

“I know you’re good boy, Danny,” John ignored the shudder dashing around the omega’s body. “Don’t make any more foolish mistake. You can go now.” When Daniel remained in his seat, John tapped a pen on the table top. “Danny?”

Daniel snapped out of whatever daze he was in, but the glaze in his eyes and the bulge in his jeans informed him otherwise.

“Danny,” John said his name slowly, drawing the omega’s attention until it was fully on him. “Do you want a reward? You’re a good boy right?”

“Yes! Yes sir!”

“And good boys deserve a reward.” John smiled indulgingly at the glow in Daniel’s expression. “What do you want then?”

Daniel’s gaze dropped swiftly before meeting the sheriff’s eyes again, but his intention was as transparent as a cloud in clear sky. “You want to suck me off, is that it?” Daniel nodded eagerly. John leaned back into his chair as it rolled into an angle. “Come to me, Danny.”

The omega nearly tripped himself in his haste to comply the alpha’s order. John spread his legs and Daniel’s lean hips fit between them. A thumb came into contact with tender, cupid bow lip, caressing it with soft affection, while the other hand rested on the omega’s ass, idly kneading his cheek. A tongue flicked hesitantly over the tip of the thumb before sucking it between his lips, warming it with his mouth.

“Has anyone face-fuck you before?”

“Yes sir. Mr. Whittemore, sir.”

“David, huh. With his knot?”

“Yes sir.” John’s hand grasped the omega’s neck and brought their lips together, dragging the chaste kiss until Daniel’s body trembling with want. John dipped his nose behind his ear and trailed the tip to his neck, filling his lungs with the omega’s honeyed scent. “You smell so ripe, son. Are you on suppressant?”

“Yes sir, just started last month.”

“Hmmm, no wonder.” John licked a stripe from his neck to his jaw and into his mouth, claiming another kiss, this time more filthy, filling the room with stifled moans. And the other reason was due to the hand groping his ass and stroking his cock through the jeans. The button was popped and zip drawn for John to be able to pump the released dick.

“Sir?” Daniel’s breath hitched into the kiss, only to keen when John’s wrist twisted wickedly that had pleasure shooting up from his dick to his spine. Buckled knees were supported from crumpling to the ground by the hand clamping on his hips.

“It’s part of your reward, Danny.” John mouthed and tugged on a lobe with his teeth. “You come first, how about it?”

Smaller hand planted on his, halting all movement as Daniel’s hot breath tickled his hair. “I-It’s alright sir. I c-can come without any stimulation to my dick.”

“Is that so?” John’s grin brushed over heated skin, nipping Daniel’s lips and licking into his mouth, the hand that was no longer on the omega’s cock now freely roaming under the boy’s shirt, plucking his nipples the moment he found them. “Such a perfect omega.” John listed with every kiss. “Taking responsibility of your mistake. Loyal to your friend. Gorgeous, good omega. Do you want your reward now?”

“ _Yes_ , please.”

“Go on then, take what you deserve.” John’s eyes followed Daniel as he glided to his knees, the grace of his descend spoke of frequent practice, as well as the way he unfastened the fly to draw the alpha’s cock out. Soft lips embraced the head first, cheeks hollow as he sucked before licking from base to tip, tongue pressing flat on the slit had John’s fingers digging into the arms of his chair. Daniel gave the cock a few more kitten licks before finally guiding it into his mouth, throat relaxed the instant the head hit the back of his mouth, gagging reflex disregarded entirely.

It would take a few more tries for John’s cock to be able to fit completely down the omega’s throat, and there was no need to rush while John enjoyed the hot, wet mouth enveloping and taking his dick over and over again, so John merely left his fingers in the boy’s curls, petting him occasionally. Tilting his head to one side offered him the sight of Daniel’s flush cock, red and hard and dripping pre-come.

Daniel was fondling his balls when there was a playful rhythmic knock on the door. The boy stilled with surprise that soon melted to wariness, then back to forlorn dumbfound when John’s hand on his shoulder drove him back and away from the alpha’s cock. “A moment,” John told the door as he hoisted Daniel up to his feet and pecked a consoling kiss on his lips. “You never have a third person watching you fuck, have you?”

Daniel’s cheek flushed as his gaze drifted aside, nodding. “No, sir. It’s always only me and Mr. Whittemore.”

“How about experimenting with your friends, is it always just two involved?”

“Yes sir.” Slim fingers that grasped onto John’s wrist were clenching uneasily, while a bashful smile greeted him. “Still trying to explore every position before trying for group fuck.”

“David never shared you with anyone else?”

“No sir. We’re almost a pack because our parents are friends and Jackson and I knew each other since we’re in diapers. I got to share rut with Mr. Whittemore because I was there when it kicked off, and maintained our relationship ever since.”

Inside John’s mind the alpha was trying to extract what he knew about the Whittemore and Mahealani other than their profession, humming when he realized that other than David, Daniel was surrounded by betas and omegas, and despite working under the same building, not all alphas were considered as extended pack members. And with Daniel’s current meek personality while fumbling blindly through experimental sex with his peers, no wonder the omega got cautious when there was another set of presence around.

The hand that stroked Daniel’s side up and down helped the omega’s body out of tight coil. John withdrew kissing Daniel with a nip on his lip, smiling lightly as the scent of arousal again flooded the room. Feather caresses traced over Daniel’s smooth jaw. “Do you want to try something new?”

“Sir?”

“Filling here,” A thumb skated across plump lips. “And here,” A finger shoved the seam of the jeans into the omega’s cunt, earning a sharp inhale and jolting hips. “Both holes stuff with cocks. At the same time. What do you think?”

With an image to picture in his mind, it wasn’t difficult to stir Daniel’s desire, nor convince him to agree to such setting. John kissed him soundly, praising the omega with teeth and tongue. “Remember, if you’re uncomfortable, you can say no.” He reminded before turning his attention to the door. “Come on in.”

“Finally, boss.” Deputy Strauss sighed theatrically, flailing the papers in hand with big gestures that could put Stiles to shame before perking a notice at the extra occupant in the office. “Oh, Danny boy’s still here?”

“Yes,” One hand rested on the hips that were rocking on the sheriff’s thigh, seeking friction for his itchy cunt. “We were discussing about trying something new.”

John laughed as Deputy Strauss’ face immediately lighted up as he closed the door and skipped forward like a child high on sugar, palms flat and leaning over the desk. “And what cherry is about to pop?”

“Group sex,” Deputy Strauss jaw’s dropped, and John ignored the line of drool as his deputy practically undressing Daniel with his eyes. And from Daniel’s fixed gaze on Strauss, John had no doubt that Daniel would want to refuse this sweet deal. “How about it, Danny? My cock in your mouth and Deputy Strauss’ cock in your ass.”

John refrained from rolling his eyes at the whooping cheer beside them and watched Daniel’s eyes fell shut as a whimper escaped his throat, the grip on his wrist the only anchor for the omega from plummeting completely under. He kissed away the nervous tremble sprinting around the omega’s body as he directed Strauss.

“It’s his first time, so go slow.” Then to Daniel, he said, “You know how to present for a knot? Present yourself to Deputy Strauss.”

Daniel’s spine was a perfect bow as he hiked up his ass, balancing himself with both hands on the sheriff’s shoulders. Fingers twitched when the jeans were dropped to his ankle, but other than that, Daniel seemed to anticipate whatever that was about to happen to him.

John drew him in for a kiss, eating his moans as Strauss played with his hole, pinching and circling the outer rim until slick coated his fingers. Daniel’s back spasm when Strauss dove in to lick and slurp for extra slick, sticking his tongue on random points in to fuck the hole. Gasps bounced around the office as John mouthed the omega’s neck, lapping up the spots he nipped while fingers rolling a nipple between them.

The area around his mouth shone with saliva and omega’s slick as Strauss removed his tongue from the cunt, only to replace it with his fingers. Since Daniel was wet enough, Strauss could easily fit two inside without much resistance, the hole sucking them in greedily. John waited until Daniel got used to the fingers fucking him before asking, “Ready to suck my cock?” It wouldn’t do if Daniel got tense at the second intrusion and accidentally bite down on his dick.

Daniel nodded in between pants. A hand massaged the nape of his neck as he bent to take the alpha’s cock in his mouth, a show of flexibility as he licked the underside and frenulum before sliding the cock into his mouth, swallowing a gag reflex and loosening up his throat to take more.

“Easy, easy. No need to rush.” John patted the omega, watched as his cock glided a few inches out so Daniel could fill his lungs before plunging down on the cock again. Behind him, Strauss straightened back up, his cock hard and jutting outside of his uniform pants. Their eyes met, and Strauss waved at Daniel’s cock.

“Want me to help him come first?”

John shook his head with his lips turned up. “Danny mentioned he can come without touching his dick.”

“Nice.” Strauss whistled, leaning into the boy’s back with his dick rubbing between the cracks of his ass, nibbling on one earlobe. “Think you’re ready for my cock, omega? From the way your cunt sucked my fingers just now, I can see how hungry you are for a dick inside your hole.” Danny whined around a mouthful of John’s cock, breath hitched as the deputy slapped him on a round mound, delighted with the jiggle presented at him. Strauss rested the head right at the mouth of the hole, caressing it around the rim and watched as the cunt twitched as if mouthing the dick.

Strauss lined his cock and sunk straight into Daniel’s ass, hissing out a breath at the slight resistant as the bulbous end breached through tight skin. Slim fingers closed into fist on John’s thighs, but Daniel’s jaw remained lax at the intrusion. John distracted him by playing with his tits and soothing a hand along his sides.

Deputy Strauss sighed with satisfaction as his balls bumped into Daniel’s ass, dick sitting fully inside, relishing the firm walls clenching and massaging and building up for the beta’s climax. “Amazing.” Strauss pecked the small of Daniel’s back and went with the urge to nip on his supple cheeks. “Omega cunts are just perfect. Danny here is definitely a top contender alongside Stiles.”

John’s thumb trailed along stretched lips, imagining that this was how his cunt looked like to his deputy, who was currently fucking into the hole with a leisured pace, pulling out until only the head stayed inside before rolling and sheathing deep within the omega. “Stiles is Stiles. I’m sure Danny here is a perfect omega regardless of who the competition is. A beautiful and special omega that any alpha can be proud of, right?”

The answering purr was enough to send waves of pleasure from his dick to his mind and back again, no doubt pre-come now a steady flow into Daniel’s throat.

Strauss eventually picked up his pace, slamming into Daniel with short, abrupt thrust, each shove targeting brutally on his prostate. True to his words, a few pounds later and Daniel was blowing his load, a streak of white painting the floor and his shoes. Body growing lax with his release, it was John’s turn to snap his hip into the omega’s throat, fucking Daniel’s face with his dick so deep his nose was brushing against the trail of hair from his navel. Tears were pooling in the boy’s eyes, but he didn’t struggle from letting both alpha and beta used him until they come.

Strauss impaled deep as he spilled his seed into the omega, determined to empty the load in his balls before pulling back out. John wasn’t far behind as he grabbed a fistful of dark hair and thrust deep into Daniel’s mouth, the tip of his nose almost tapping against his groin as the alpha shot his come down the omega’s throat, fingers that were resting on his neck felt as the throat convulsed on reflex to swallow the onslaught of come. John’s knot was just right outside of Daniel’s mouth, kissing the boy’s lips for five seconds and then disappeared out of sight.

Deputy Strauss hands on his hips were the only support that was keeping Daniel upright now. John gathered Daniel into his lap while his deputy cleaned himself with tissues before tucking his soft dick back under the uniform pants. The alpha kissed on every available flushed skin, licking cold tears and singing praises as he went. “So good for us, son. Such a good boy and obedient, perfect omega. You’re a pride to your alpha and pack.”

Daniel practically melted under the affectionate tone and attention sprinkled on him, purring in content as he nuzzled John’s neck. Showering him with kisses and lingering touches, John helped Daniel to put on his jeans and cleaned away the extra messes. Daniel regained most his senses during his last kiss from the alpha, though his body was still loose with bliss. “Thank you, sir.” He sighed into their shared breaths.

John squeezed his ass one last time before patting it. “Deputy Strauss will see you out.”

Strauss wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulders and led him towards the door. Daniel’s steps hesitated at the threshold, craning over his shoulder to meet the sheriff’s eyes. John waved at him with a grin. “Let’s hope we meet on better terms next time.” Daniel returned an impish grin that disappeared as the door closed behind him.

The sheriff had just buttoned up the fly of his pants when the door opened again, this time his son strolling in with his gaze remained on the hall outside. If he wasn’t familiar with the furniture arrangement inside the office, John was sure that the boy would have multiple bruises by now.

“Did I just saw Deputy Strauss escorting Danny out?” Stiles finally turned his attention back to his father, eyes as wide as an owl’s. “Is Danny a criminal now?”

“None of your business,” John said as he picked a report to peruse. “And besides, I thought you mentioned before that everyone in school loves Danny?”

Stiles scoffed as he placed a container on the desk. “That’s why is shocking to see him here. He and Jackson, are like, angel and devil dancing on Lydia’s shoulder. Jackson is an acquired taste, but it’s a sin if you hate Danny.” Stiles pursed his lips in concern. “He’s not in trouble, right?”

John waved his hand in dismissive gesture. “Nothing too grave we need to put on record.”

Stiles leaned on his elbow and cupped his chin on one palm, a smirk splitting his face in half. “Off course he’s off record. I bet the persuasion is too appealing to say no to, right?”

One brow shot high into his forehead as he stared at his son with his lips curving into a wry grin. “He did offer to bribe me at first, but the fucking comes after I let him go with a warning. So you’re saying?”

Stiles’ teeth were on full display. “Eat your lunch dad.”

John huffed out an incredulous breath as he peeled off the container cover to reveal mac and cheese, steaming hot with spices and cheese attacking his nose. “What’s the occasion, kid?”

Stiles flailed, outraged, and stuck his hands into his hoodie pocket. “What do you mean ‘special occasion’? It’s just lunch!”

“Yesterday my lunch was tofu burger and a bucket of salad. I don’t think I need to apologize for the paranoia.”

Stiles rolled his eyes with such force it’s a wonder he didn’t strain a muscle. “It’s called balanced diet, dad. And besides, you get dessert afterwards. See if we prepare anything good for you next time.” The words were a mumbled ordeal in the end.

John was grinning around his mouthful of pasta and creamy cheese. Swallowing before taking another scoop. “How’s the twins?”

At the mention of his sisters, Stiles eyes brightened as he danced to the back of the desk, hips leaning on the surface of the desk as he gestured animatedly. “Oh my GOOOD you can’t _believe_ how cute they are! Babbling to each other and encouraging one another to stand without toppling over. With baby words! And giggles in bubble baths. And their sleeping face!” Stiles cooed as he tried to mimic Sophie and Emily. “How? How is it possible for two adorable beings existing in this world?”

“Because I have great genes?”

Stiles’ face scrunched up as he stared at his father. “I think Jordan’s the one with the better genes.”

John snorted as he finished up the last of his meal. It was an argument he rather not get into, here or at home. He wrapped a hand around his son’s waist and hauled him into his lap, drawing the hoodie zip down to expose his tits. “I’ll definitely be a grandfather the moment you and Derek mated.” He said while pinching and rubbing a nipple, playing with them until they tightened before latching on one.

Stiles’ fingers twitched at the teeth on his tits, but resumed to brush John’s hair in idle manner, groaning a purr as sucking produced rich milk for the alpha to taste. Since his nipples were only played with when the alphas want to nurse him, Stiles rarely lactate outside of stimulation. “I like children. I took care of Sophie and Emily like a pro. I’m sure I can handle children of my own.” The omega exhaled a soft sigh as a finger prodded over his clothed hole. “And I think the twins won’t mind a playmate or two.”

John hummed had Stiles’ body bucked at the vibrating pleasure. When the milk had dried up, he suckled on the other one. “How’s school?”

“Oh, same ordinary halcyon days.” Stiles swept an array strand away and brushed a kiss over the temple. “Scotty’s still a puppy, Lydia’s still a goddess, and Mr. Harris is still a douche trying to find any excuse to make me stay back for detention.”

“Mr. Harris better remember that he’s only allowed to give you detention. Any other kinds of punishment are mine to execute.” He bit down on the nub, and Stiles whimpered at the sting. But the omega was preening too, at his pack alpha’s protectiveness and possessiveness. He caressed soothingly down John’s neck.

“I think after the last parent-teacher conference he got your message loud and clear, daddy-o.”

John leaned back after swallowing the last drop of milk, meeting his son’s lips for a savoring kiss, licking his way into hot cavern.

Stiles was the one that ended the kiss, standing back up after redressing himself. “I’m going to Derek’s after this.” He said as he picked up the empty container.

“The Hale’s house?”

Stiles’ jaw dropped with aghast, giving his father’s laughter a stink glare. “ _No!_ ” He sneered out scathingly. “Derek’s loft. As much as I love big family, the Hales are a bit too much for me to digest. Especially Uncle Peter.” He shuddered at the mention of his name. “That man creeps me out.”

“That’s how he is. Peter doesn’t mean any harm.” John paused a beat and shrugged. “Well, normally.”

“You’re the sheriff. How are you allowing a man that gives your son hives just by smirking walk under the sun?”

“Go to Derek, Stiles. Goodbye.”

Stiles’ answer was to blow him a raspberry.

John snorted at his son childish antics and resumed to read the report on hand in the quiet of his office, occasionally intruded by whatever ruckus his deputies had gotten themselves into. Especially with the coffee machine.

It’s a mutual hate.


End file.
